In common mixing valves, knobs or handles regulate the flow rate and the mix (i.e., temperature) of the liquid delivered. Also, there are faucets or valves operated by a single lever. These valves have several undesirable features. The spout is always in its position, and it clutters the space above the sink or receptacle. Even though the spout generally swivels to left and right, the liquid delivered can flow out of the sink or receptacle, unless it is handled carefully or the flow is shut off. In addition, the single lever valves have a large number of parts which make them expensive and which makes for costly maintenance and replacement of parts.
In the case of simple valves or faucets, for one fixed type or temperature or liquid (i.e., cold water), the use of the common knob requires excessive time to regulate the flow. It also requires a large number of parts which make it expensive.
In addition, in places such as laboratories or hospitals, where it is convenient or necessary for the hand not to touch knobs or levers, common valves incorporate a long lever which can be operated with the arm; others incorporate a mechanism for knee operation or pedals for foot operation. All these models are expensive.
The basic object of this invention is to incorporate the regulation of the flow rate into the spout of the valve itself, in such a manner that a simple movement of the spout controls the flow rate. This movement can be done with the touch of a finger, or with any part of the hand, or with the arm. The movement can also be done with an object held in the hand, such as a plate when washing dishes, eliminating the need to have a free hand, and thus making the washing operation faster, more comfortable and convenient. In addition, in its preferred form, the up and down movement of the spout frees the washing area of the sink or receptacle so that it is used more efficiently, resulting in a faster and more convenient operation altogether. Also, significant quantities of liquid can be saved since it is easy and fast to open or shut the flow of liquid, which in places where the cost of water (or other liquids) is high, make the valve economically attractive to the user.
It is another object to provide a valve in which wear items are reduced to a minimum and are all relatively inexpensive and readily replaceable.
It is still a further object to provide a valve which is mechanically reliable and not prone to leak.
With these and various other objects in view, the invention consists of certain novel features of construction and operation, as will be more fully described and particularly pointed out in the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.